Xiaolin Holiday Specials
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: A series of oneshots about Christmas and possible other holidays! [send us the holiday and its traditions and we'll do a oneshot on it!] CURRENT: FUNGSTER GOT RAN OVER BY A PANDA!


**_Step 1: READ & ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the show, Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the songs, quotes, ect. in future chapters!_**

**RAIMUNDO'S POV:**

_Master Fung got run over by a panda  
Walking to the temple Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Dojo,  
But as for me an' Omi, we believe. _

He'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
And we begged him not to go.  
But he forgot his medication,  
And he staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack  
He had paw prints on his chest area,  
And incriminating Kono Chojo marks on his back.

Master Fungster got run over by a panda  
Walking to the temple Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Dojo,  
But as for me an' Omi, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Omi,  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him in there watching football,  
Drinking tea and playing cards with cousin Kat.

It's not Christmas without the Fungster,  
All the Monks' are dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back? (SEND THEM BACK DUDES!!!)

Fungster got run over by a panda  
Walking to the temple Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Dojo,  
But as for me an' Omi, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table And the  
pudding made of fig (ahhhhh!) And the  
blue and silver candles,  
That would just have matched the hair in Fungster's beard.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors,  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To a dragon who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Sing it, Omi!

Fungster got run over by a panda  
Walking to the temple Christmas Eve.

_You can say there's no such thing as Dojo,  
But as for me an' Omi, we believe._

We were having a Christmas party at the temple. Well, not actually, it was in the town nearby. We had decorations and everything! But Dojo said he had something important to do for a friend, as well as Clay. We invited our enemies, but they were busy, too, except Katnappe. So, anyways Kim, Omi, and I were helping Master Fung put up the decorations in the Video Arcade when he said he left something at the temple. He left. We finished putting up the decorations when Katnappe came running in yelling, "Master Fung got ran over by a panda!!!!"

"Yea, right, kitty litter," Kimiko laughed.

"I'm serious! It's Christmas time, a time of peace and tranquility!!! NOT LYING!!!" Katnappe was furious.

"So, let's see if it's true. Katnappe where did you see Master Fung get ran over?" Omi asked.

"Outside, come on!" she opened the doors and we saw Master Fung laying face down in the snow, which wasn't there before. I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye. Then he suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind and snow.

"Spicer was just over there and he disappeared!" I ran over to the spot Jack was just in.

"Really? You must have a fever," Kimiko put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm serious!" I ran over to Master Fung's body and dusted the snow off him.

"I told him not to drink to much eggnog without his medication!" Omi was furious.

"Well, he needs medical attention, look," Kimiko turned him over and there was a huge brown paw print on his chest.

"Ok? Is there something weird about this, or what?" Katnappe asked.

"I have no idea," Omi said.

"I don't now, either," I was so shocked. A paw print? What does that have to do with Christmas?

"Gosh, we really need to get him to the hospital," Katnappe began to pick up Master Fung.

"CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE, I AM NIPPING AT YOUR NOSE!!!" I heard from behind us.

"Jack Frost?" Kimiko asked in wonder.

"No, it's Jack Spicer, and Jack Frost is my nick name, thank-you," Jack was followed by a large snow cloud.

"What? Where's Jack Frost?" Omi asked.

"I'm Jack Frost, as I just said," Jack sighed, trying to get the point through Omi's head.

"So that explains why you weren't here, but what about Clay, Wuya, Chase, and Hannibal?" Katnappe asked.

"Don't forget Dojo," Omi said.

"Um, I really don't know about them, and anyways, I'm really busy right know making sure that one wish for each child wishes comes true. Snow," Jack danced around us.

Suddenly a really short Wuya and a really short Chase appeared, followed by a normal height, but pointy eared Clay.

"I love being an elf," Wuya smiled like a five-year-old.

"Let's dance!" Chase no longer evil for Christmas began to dance to the Hokey-Pokey with Wuya.

"I'm the head elf, and I say, LET ME JOIN, PARTNERS!" Clay started doing the Hokey-Pokey, too. Wuya fell on her butt and started to cry until Chase helped her up.

She looked at her elf-like shoes, "Stupid shoes!"

"Come on my elfin wife, we have lots of work to do, let's go back to the North Pole with Jack Frost, because we need major help, that's why we're here!" Chase said.

"The North Pole needs ME!!" Jack said with glee.

"Ok, let's go, partners," They disappeared as quickly as they all appeared.

"Now all we need to find out is what ran over Master Fung, and where Dojo and Hannibal are," Katnappe said.

"Well, think about this, what is a very important animal with paws in China," Omi was way far away from the subject.

"I know! PANDAS!" Kimiko smiled.

"That's it! It was panda that ran over Master Fung!" Omi smiled for a second. "That's not a good thing."

"Okay? What does this have to do with Christmas?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Omi said.

"Oh, this is embarrassing," I heard Hannibal's voice from behind us. When I turned around I saw him dressed like a fairy…the tooth fairy. No wonder he never looks for shen-gong-wu at night, usually.

"Hannibal is the tooth fairy?" Kimiko asked.

"Duh," he said.

"So what about Dojo?" I asked him.

"Oh, I get lots of business with what he does. Candy canes, lollipops, and lots and lots of other teeth rotting stuff is what kids want, and that's what the good ones get," Hannibal smiled like a little school girl.

"He's Santa Claus?" Katnappe asked.

"Duh, again," Hannibal was so fed up with how stupid Kimiko and Katnappe were.

"So, what's the point of this?" Omi asked.

Master Fung stood up straight, "Dojo pays some fat guy to fly around in a sleigh for him which is actually lead by pandas, not reindeer."

"Ooooh," we all said simultaneously. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Duh," Master Fung said angrily.

Dojo came out of nowhere and said, "A Merry Christmas to all and to all…GO TO SLEEP, IT'S LATE!"

**_Step 2:REVIEW!_**


End file.
